Maglubiyet
The Mighty One The High Chieftain The Lord of Depths and Darkness The Battle Lord | aspects = | status = | primordial = | pantheon = | home = | formerhomes = | minions = | gender = Masculine | died = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | power5e = Greater deity | alignment5e = Lawful evil | symbol5e = Bloody axe | homeplane5e = Acheron | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = War | domains5e = Order, War | worshipers5e = Goblinoids | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = Guided strike War god's blessing Order's demand | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = Exarch | alignment4e = Evil | symbol4e = | dominion4e = Banehold | realm4e = | serves4e = Bane | servedby4e = | sphere4e = Goblins | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Greater deity | alignment3e = Neutral Evil | symbol3e = Bloody axe | homeplane3e = Acheron/Avalas | realm3e = Clangor | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Goblins, goblinoids, leadership, war | domains3e = Destruction, Evil, Planning, Trickery | worshipers3e = Goblinoids | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = BattleaxeIn p.221 of Faiths and Pantheons, Maglubiyet's favored weapon is listed as a warhammer. A correction was later posted by the author in his website listing it as a battleaxe instead. | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Greater deity | alignment2e = Lawful evil | symbol2e = Bloody axe | homeplane2e = Acheron/Avalas | realm2e = Clangor | serves2e = | servedby2e = Bargrivyek, Khurgorbaeyag, Nomog-Geaya | portfolio2e = War, rulership | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = Goblins | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = Greater deity | alignment1e = Lawful evil | symbol1e = Bloody axe | homeplane1e = The Nine Hells | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = Goblins, hobgoblins | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Maglubiyet ( }}), known as The Mighty One or The High Chieftain was the chief deity of goblins, hobgoblins, and Dekanter goblins, as well as an exarch of Bane. He was a god of war and leadership who ruled over all the goblinoid deities with an iron fist. As a god of war and a great general he was also known as The Battle Lord. Another of his aliases might be The Iron One, an aspect worshiped by the Grodd goblins. Description Maglubiyet appeared as an 11-ft (3.4 m) tall, black-skinned goblin with flaming eyes, powerfully-muscled arms and sharp talons. He wielded a mighty coal-black battleaxe that constantly dripped blood. Divine Realm Maglubiyet's divine realm was Clangor, located in Avalas, the first layer of the plane of Acheron. The mightiest goblin city in Clangor was Shetring, a fortification with five bridges spanning the River Lorfang. Maglubiyet lived at the bottom of a waterfall of the river in a cavern of magnificently carved steel dripping with moisture. He also kept a retreat in the fortified sacred site of Grashmog, which translated from the Goblin language meant the "Heart of Battle." From his throne of flaming iron, Maglubiyet commanded the souls of goblins, hobgoblins, and worgs to wage eternal war against the orcish petitioners of Gruumsh. He also employed baatezu, barghests, and yugoloths as mercenaries and commanders to bolster his armies. Maglubiyet allowed the gods Khurgorbaeyag and Nomog-Geaya to live in his realm, if only just to keep an eye on them. Activities Worshipers The priests and shamans of Maglubiyet were his mouthpieces on the Material Plane. They fulfilled his demands for blood sacrifices by dispatching victims with an axe. They believed that these sacrifices strengthened Maglubiyet. His clergy was almost always drawn from the goblin and hobgoblin races. The tasloi also worshiped an aspect of Maglubiyet. Maglubiyet communed with his priests through omens. Blood flowing from the edge of an axe, abnormal behavior in worgs and wolves, and speaking directly through shamans in a trance were all ways he made his will known.130-132 Maglubiyet's holy day was the new moon and his holy weapon was the battleaxe. His goblin worshipers were sometimes referred to as the "sons of Maglubiyet." Dogma }} Relationships Maglubiyet was served by Khurgorbaeyag, goblin god of slavery, oppression, and morale, and Bargrivyek, the god of co-operation and territory among the goblins. Nomog-Geaya, patron deity of the hobgoblins, also paid fealty to Maglubiyet. Maglubiyet was an unpopular deity with many gods, including those of the elves, dwarves, orcs, and others. Maglubiyet coveted the fertility portfolio of Kikanuti, the good-aligned goblinoid goddess of the desert goblins. Rumors and Legends In times past, Maglubiyet had two sons who served as his lieutenants. However, in true goblin fashion, he decided that they were a threat. To get rid of them he sent them on suicide missions against the orcs and dwarves until they were slain. Appendix Notes Gallery Maglubiyet.gif|''Fan art of Maglubiyet. References Connections Category:Greater deities Category:Exarchs Category:Monster deities Category:Goblinoid deities Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Destruction domain deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Trickery domain deities Category:War domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Clangor Category:Inhabitants of Avalas Category:Inhabitants of Acheron Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Fiendish Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Inhabitants of Banehold Category:Order domain deities Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender